The present disclosure is related to vehicle seats. More particularly, the present disclosure is related to an actuator system for vehicle seats.
Typical cable layouts for vehicle seats can include multiple inputs connected with an actuator. These inputs can include levers, handles, and straps and the actuators can include recliner mechanisms and walk-in mechanisms. Multiple cables are used for linking each input with the actuator. Cable splitters and additional cable lengths are used to link the aforementioned inputs with each actuator. Cable splitters and additional cable lengths add cost and complexity to the assembly of the vehicle seat.